The Story of Fred
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: What do we really know about Freddy and his role with the missing children? This is Freddy's story along with his friends and enemies. Rated T for now
1. The Beginning

**Hello! Please read the author's note at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

 **/**

His body jolted as his system turned on. He opened his eyes and could actually… _see_ things. Around him was gray and a…rectangle of brown. Or so his A.I. told him, and A.I. stood for…um…Artificial Intelligence! He was getting the hang of this, looking around himself again he realized the gray surrounding him was a room and the rectangle of brown was a door. Doors led from one place to another. He moved towards the door and fell face-first on the ground. His A.I. showed him how he needed to move his body in order to walk. He followed its instructions and walked around the room a few times to get the hang of it. He stopped randomly and looked at himself. He was a brown color, or he was pretty sure he was, and both of his hands had…four fingers.

He rose his hand up and remembered his original objective. As he stepped up to the door it swung away from him. Noise flowed into the room and light filtered in between two figures, one tall, the other short. His A.I. told him they were humans.

"He's on!" cried an excited voice.

"He shouldn't have been able to turn on by himself," a gravelly voice responded.

"Who cares? We have the very first working animatronic!" the excited voice exclaimed. As it spoke the taller human turned the light on and the room was flooded with light. The tall human led him back to the table he woke up on as the shorter one, who had a stick, followed behind them. The tall, excited human walked behind him and the gravelly-voiced stick bearing human walked to them. The short human looked him in the eye, he didn't know why.

"Do you know your name?" the gravelly voice asked him.

He realized he never even thought of names, or even knew they existed. His A.I. told him names were labels so others could identify you.

"Yes," he replied.

"What is it?" the gravelly voice asked him.

"My name is Fredbear."

/

Fredbear was so happy working in Fredbear's Diner. Yes, _his_ diner, even if he had no say in how things operated. Not that he thought about it that much, his focus was always on the children. He had so much fun, especially when there were birthday parties. Four days after Fredbear first woke up was the first birthday party he hosted.

When Fredbear brought out the pizza all the kids surrounded him and kept shouting up to him. One of the employees warned the children Fredbear would take the pizza back to the kitchen if they didn't sit down and let Fredbear deliver it. The children quickly sat and dug in to the delicious pizza.

"Fredbear!" called a little girl. Fredbear instantly went to her side.

"Yes?"

"Fredbear, how did you learn to cook?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. Fred bear brought a hand up and rubbed his chin, looking deep in thought. This attracted the attention of the other children.

"Yeah Fredbear, how?"

"Please tell us!"

Fredbear held up his hands and the children quieted down.

"Why Chica the chicken taught me," Fredbear replied calmly. He then started walking back towards the kitchen, his mechanical mouth tilted up.

"Wait!"

"Fredbear!"

"Who's Chica?"

Fredbear stopped and returned to his original spot by the little girl.

"You mean you've never hear of Chica the chicken?" Fredbear asked in shock. All the children shook their heads and the employees looked at Fredbear confused.

"Chica was my pizza-making teacher a long time before this restaurant opened. We met at a food making school and she was the best pizza-maker ever. She was a tough teacher, and soon I started feeling bad because my pizzas never seemed to taste good enough. But, on Chica's birthday, I made a pizza for her and she told me it was the best one yet!"

"Where is Chica now?"

"Can we meet her?"

"Yeah, can we?"

"Pleeeeeeease Fredbear!" All the children begged him to meet Chica and Fredbear quickly thought of another idea.

"I'm afraid Chica isn't here. She is in Italy looking for the best pizza recipe ever! I'm sure you can meet her when she comes back!"

The children cheered before finishing their pizza, then it was time for the cake. Fredbear entered the kitchen and was given the cake to give to the children. While the children ate their cake Fredbear went up on stage where an employee handed him a blue and white guitar from the stand and played along with the recorded birthday song. The parents and employees clapped while the children cheered.

"Fredbear how did you learn to play guitar?" a little boy ask, and just like before Fredbear thought of another story to tell.

"Well I learned from Bonnie the bunny of course. Have you not heard of Bonnie either?" The children shook their heads and Fredbear moved closer to the kids' table.

"Well, when I first thought of opening this restaurant I realized customers would need some sort of entertainment so I went to a music school. There I met Bonnie, the best guitar player in the world. She-he-s- He taught me how to play the guitar and how to sing."

"Can we meet him?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's meet Bonnie at least!"

"Pleaaaaaase!"

"Sorry kids, but Bonnie is looking for the golden guitar, the best guitar ever made. I think he's in Austria right now, don't worry you can meet him too!"

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

The employee came forward and took the guitar from Fredbear, then hurried back to the table full of children. Fredbear didn't move off the stage, his left arm was shaking and he couldn't find the reason in his A.I. He clenched his fist and the shaking slowed until it stopped. Fredbear rejoined the party as if nothing happened, unaware he was being watched and by more than one pair of eyes.

/

As Fredbear was being plugged in that night the gravelly-voiced human returned, Fredbear hadn't seen him since he woke up. The tall, excited human was looking through a box for something a few feet away. The stick bearing human walked up to Fredbear and looked him in the eyes again.

"Why did he malfunction today?" the gravelly voice asked without looking away from Fredbear.

"I don't know sir."

"Why does he not respond to the parents or employees?"

"I don't know sir."

"It seems like you don't know much Mr. Violets. Do I need to call up Daniels's boy and ask him to work for me instead? I was impressed with that completion you two had but I will fire you and hire him if I don't see what I want soon."

"Yes, sir and I will have the new addition done soon."

The shorter human looked at Fredbear's eyes for a moment longer before smiling and turning away. When the door shut behind him Fredbear jolted as a wrench slammed into the wall behind him, barely missing one of his round ears.

"Fucking old man! Technology this new can't be perfect on the first try!" Violets said a few other things that Fredbear didn't understand before he went into sleep mode for the night.

/

 **Whew! Ok, this chapter is different from the original one I posted because of a few errors on my part I accidentally deleted the first chapter so….I had to retype this chapter from memory. Not easy when this chapter was originally posted months ago.**

 **Anyone catch the Hetalia references? Any idea who the new addition is?(unless you read the original chapter it should be a surprise!)**

" **Thanks for reading! Leave a fav, follow and/or review!**


	2. New Friend!

**Notes at the bottom! (I made corrections to the first chapter!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

 **/**

Fredbear woke at midnight, when he looked around he noticed that there was a high pitched squeaking sounding around him. Confused, Fredbear turned to see a small...um...cupcake? After unplugging himself and turning to observe the new addition better Fredbear watched the small cupcake shake and try to hop away while still plugged in. Fredbear's head tilted curiously, his A.I. soon told him that the cupcake was scared of him, Fredbear didn't understand why.

"Why are you scared? I won't hurt you." The cupcake stopped and studied him for a minute before letting out a high squeak.

"So you weren't scared of me? You were just trying to get out of this room?" Fredbear asked the cupcake. The cupcake let out a few quick squeaks. Fredbear wasn't convinced when it said it was never scared of him. Regardless Fredbear unplugged the small machine and lifted him up, so they were eye level.

After a few seconds of Fredbear trying to see the cupcake in the dark, the cupcake lit a small flame impatiently. The bottom of the cupcake was a dull yellow and the top, or frosting, was a pinkish color. The candle on top was white with yellow stripes and about as tall as one of Fredbear's fingers. The cupcake's light brown eyes seemed to be its most dominant feature, Fredbear was about to bring the small machine closer when it gave a few squeaks and turned its body towards the door. It stopped and glared when Fredbear didn't move.

Fredbear shook his head, he didn't need to go out there if there were no children to entertain. The cupcake glared at him before jumping onto the floor and hopping to the door. After watching the machine try to reach the door handle Fredbear caught the cupcake mid-jump and opened the door slowly. Fredbear's eyes scanned the room in amazement, the cupcake gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't give me that look, I don't need to be out here when there are no children present. Although..." Fredbear trailed off as he looked around the dark and quiet diner. He kind of liked the peaceful atmosphere, the peace was shattered as cupcake let out a high squeak, jumped out of Fredbear's hand and quickly hopped into the kitchen. Fredbear followed, curious to see what the cupcake would do.

Once Cupcake was in the kitchen, it turned to make sure Fredbear was there and let out another high squeak when Fredbear wasn't right behind it. As soon as Fredbear entered the kitchen Cupcake let out a long series of squeaks and jumps in the air. When finished Fredbear picked Cupcake up and started looking for the tiny machine's access panel. The cupcake didn't take kindly to being handled like a toy and bit Fredbear on the hand.

"What was that for!?"

 _Squeak!_

"I was looking for your access panel."

 _Sque-eak!_

"Because I can't make pizza! They have humans who do that! I just take it out to the children!"

 _Squ-ee-ak!_

"You have the recipe? Well...I guess I can try to make pizza, but we have to quit before the humans get here, alright?"

 _SQUEAK!_

Cupcake jumped for joy and started teaching Fredbear how to make a cheese pizza. Fredbear enjoyed every minute his A.I. processed the new information Cupcake gave him about making pizza. Once Fredbear had a decent looking pizza, he turned and gave Cupcake a huge smile.

"We did it, Cupcake! It wasn't really that hard! Let's try another one!"

Before either of them knew it their A.I.'s alerted them that it was 5:45. Panicking Fredbear wiped his hands and everywhere else Cupcake told him he had flour or sauce. He carried Cupcake backstage and plugged them in. As Fredbear was entering sleep mode he realized they had forgotten about the pizzas they made. Fredbear was forced into sleep mode before his A.I. could process anymore than that.

/

The next day the chef complained he couldn't make any pizza because all the ingredients had been used. Instead he had to heat the pizzas that were made that night, causing the customers to complain about the taste. When Fredbear heard this he was sad, but was able to keep the cheerful atmosphere by introducing Cupcake to everyone. The kids were overjoyed to meet a friend of Fredbear's, they kept trying to grab Cupcake from Fredbear but from previous experience Fredbear held Cupcake at shoulder height so no one would get bitten. Another event happened that day, it wasn't important to Fredbear at the time but it would become so.

"Fredbear, come here a moment will you?" Fredbear looked over to see Mr. Fazzlit standing by the stage with a little boy next to him. Fredbear was surprised when he saw the birthday child from the previous day. The little boy had thick black hair and bright green eyes. Mr. Fazzlit pushed the boy forward proudly.

"This is my grandson, Alfred. His birthday was here yesterday and he just turned-"

"Four. I remember," Fredbear interrupted. Mr. Fazzlit frowned but quickly hid it upon watching his grandson's face fill with joy. Fredbear and Alfred started talking and laughing, after about ten minutes Mr. Fazzlit called Alfred away and Fredbear waved them goodbye. Fredbear returned to his and Cupcake's room to charge. When he entered Violets was already there tinkering away with something. Fredbear went to sit on his usual table and plugged himself in. As he started entering sleep mode Violets spoke up, "I'm going to give you an update while you're out Fredbear, so be prepared to shut down." Fredbear didn't have time to respond before his system went to sleep.

/

 **What sort of updates? Was anyone surprised about the "new addition" being Cupcake?**

 **For some reason this story just wants to be written quickly. I plan on trying to make this close to the plotline of FNAF but there will probably be some tweaks added. (It is** ** _my_** **story after all!) Plus, with FNAF 4 out I don't want to write too quickly.**

 **Don't know when the next update will be but thanks for waiting! Please review! ;)**


	3. Practice!

**(I made some changes to the previous chapter!)**

 **I also think I forgot to mention the characters belong to Scott Cawthon and I only own my imagination!**

 **/**

When Fredbear woke that night he felt...different. He looked at his arms and legs to find nothing different, only he seemed to be cleaner. Just then, his A.I. told him something interesting, he had a new...song to sing for the children. Excited Fredbear tried to leave the room without unplugging himself and fell on his face, again. A series of short squeaks echoed in the room as Cupcake vibrated with laughter from his spot on the table. Fredbear's joints whirred as he moved back into a standing position, he could see much better in the dark now, odd everything seemed bright wherever he looked. When he turned to Cupcake it let loose an alarmed squeak and turned away.

"What is wrong, Cupcake?"

 _SQUEAK!_

"My eyes are glowing? Truly?"

 _Sque-weak!_

"Sorry, I think that's one of my new upgrades, let me see if I can figure out how to turn it off."

Fredbear looked away from Cupcake and searched his A.I. for an answer, unfortunately there was no off switch for him to use. Frustrated Fredbear started pacing the room after unplugging, he just wanted the lights in his eyes to turn off! His A.I. pulled up a picture of the room he was in from his memory banks before he accidentally turned his eyes on. When he focused on that Fredbear found it wasn't bright where he looked anymore.

Fredbear stood in the middle of the room wondering why that happened, after looking through the new updates he was able to figure out that when he fell, his system accidentally turned his...eye-lights(?) on. They were only supposed to turn on when the power goes out.

Why would Violets give him an update like that? Odd...oh! He had a song to practice! Fredbear hurried out of the room and to the stage where he grabbed the blue guitar and strummed the strings. His A.I. told him they were out of tune, following the directions given to him Fredbear happily started trying out new combinations on the strings. He practiced playing and singing with his voice the new song his A.I. gave him. He knew it wasn't right when Cupcake ran back into their charging room with a few upset squeaks sent his way. He tried again only to hear a high pitched squeal or clicks and beeps. Fredbear was determined to sing this song himself, it was new and he wanted to _learn._ The next two hours were spent with Fredbear trying in vain to make a song come from his throat, only to fail. When Cupcake eventually had enough torture. It jabbed Fredbear in the chest with its candle and gave an angry screech.

"Sorry, Cupcake." Fredbear's shoulders slumped and his head hung low as he returned the guitar to its holder and started to return to the back room. Cupcake looked at him, then the guitar and then the kitchen. Hopping after Fredbear, Cupcake managed to convince him to try making pizza again.

/

The next day the chef again complained that someone was using his ingredients and Mr. Fazzlit's money. After Mr. Fazzlit tried the pizza he commented it was much better than last night's and that soon whoever the maker was could replace the current chef. To save his job the chef stopped complaining. Mr. Fazzlit did make sure the doors and windows were securely locked and told the chef to make the ingredients harder to find every night. Cupcake made sure to see where the chef hid the ingredients.

Fredbear again had a little private time with Alfred and he genuinely enjoyed the little boy's company. Mr. Fazzlit kept a strict eye on them both.

"Fredbear I liked your new song a lot! Did you know Cupcake could light his own candle? So cool!" Alfred gave Fredbear a huge grin that was missing a few teeth. Fredbear patted the boy on the head. Just then Mr. Fazzlit called Alfred away and Fredbear waved them goodbye. As Fredbear shut down that night Violets was complaining about how unreasonable Mr. Fazzlit was. He was tinkering away at something again...another animatronic maybe? Too low on energy to care at the moment Fredbear returned to his spot on the table and plugged himself in.

/

 **Sorry this chapter is so short! I will admit it is kind of a filler, but it helps Fredbear's character grow! I am going to try to fit in FNAF 4 but I'm not sure how yet.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and leave a review!**


	4. The First

**i actually wrote this whole chapter out but I accidentally deleted it so I had to rewrite the whole thing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

 **/**

From the moment Fredbear's Diner opened it was constantly busy. So Fredbear noticed when the children slowly stopped coming. Fredbear heard one of the employees mention school. Which meant only younger children during the day and the older children in the evenings. Along with school came holidays, on Halloween Fredbear was dressed in a black cape, black top hat, black bowtie and a stick that looked very similar to Mr. Fazzlit's stick. Cupcake was laughing at Fredbear until the employees placed a miniature crown on Cupcake's head. Fredbear laughed as Cupcake tried to shake it off, to only succeed in spinning it around his candle.

After that was Thanksgiving, Fredbear was given a black hat with a buckle on it, Cupcake was given a band with feathers to go around the edge of his frosting and the menu changed. Fredbear noticed the customers clothes were changing from before as well. They were starting to show less skin than he he remembered and eventually started wearing layers of clothing.

The biggest holiday was by far Christmas, Fredbear saw employees decorating weeks before the actual holiday and people would be talking about gifts and family. People seemed happy when they spoke about Christmas, Fredbear's favorite part of Christmas were the songs, there were so _many._ Fredbear would practice the songs at night when no one was at the Diner. The day before Christmas the Diner closed early and that night Fredbear made a cake to welcome everyone back the next day. Fredbear had mastered all of the pizza recipes that Cupcake knew and had moved on to cakes. The cake went to waste, Fredbear and Cupcake didn't see any people again until eight days after Christmas, the 'joy of Christmas' would continue to be a mystery to Fredbear.

On St. Patrick's day Fredbear was given a green hat with a buckle and a green cape to wear, Violets also tinkered with Fredbear's voice box, the whole day Fredbear had an...accent. On St. Valentine's day there were very few parents but there were a lot of...a...babysitters with the children. The employees also gave Fredbear a red hat and red bowtie with a small pink heart in the middle.

Fredbear learned a lot of things during the holidays. He also noticed that when everyone else was happy Violets would be furious and when someone was depressed he would be in a happier mood. Fredbear wondered what happened to the Violets he first met, the happy and excited one. It was during closing on Easter that Violets made a big mistake.

A waitress was coming back stage so she could remove Fredbear's light blue hat with a pale yellow band and bowtie but when she walked in a hammer was thrown and barely missed her head, Violets didn't see her at first, he was too busy yelling at Cupcake to shut up and Fredbear was an old piece of junk, but when he did she was already out the door yelling for help. She reported the incident to Mr. Fazzlit, who promptly fired Violets. Fredbear heard Violets say he was going to get Mr. Fazzlit back for everything. Mr. Fazzlit didn't seem to concerned, he instead told Fredbear that a new mechanic was going take care of him and Cupcake.

The next day was stormy, the sky was dark and rain fell, e eventually thunder and lightning started. That didn't damper the mood inside the Diner. Mr. Fazzlit had rented the Diner for one of his business partner's daughter. The little girl had lot of guests come and most were from well-off families. Fredbear also had to deliver all the slices of cake to every child. Once that was done he glanced at the window when a boom was heard. There he saw the silhouette of a child through the rain, behind the child a car pulled up, it looked purple in the darkness and out stepped a man in the Diner's uniform, something shiny was in his hand. Thunder boomed again as the man got closer, the the man thrust the shiny thing into the child, lightning illuminated the scene, revealing Violets stabbing the child. Fredbear stared into the child's eyes, into Alfred's eyes as they slowly closed.

Everything around Fredbear lost focus and then turned to static.

/

 **Did anyone guess Alfred would be the kid?**

 **Sorry this chapter was late but work suddenly got busy and I was going to slow updates down so I could find out more about Nightmare but definitely decided that I will makeup his role.**

 **ivy rose: Fredbear doesn't have the imagination to name Cupcake right now. But Chica does, we just haven't met her yet.**

 **Thank you for reading please leave a review!**


	5. First Replacement

Fredbear's systems slowly turned on, his eyes once again surveyed the charging room. Once his systems rebooted, the last moments from when he was still active played through his A.I. Images of Violets stabbing the crying Alfred; Alfred's eyes as they closed and that shiny thing Violets used a…knife. There are some in the kitchen but, they were only used to cut food not…children. Why would Violets use that on a child, knives are dangerous! Violets could have killed...Alfred. Violets killed Alfred. Fredbear's A.I. processed this information and the images were set on repeat as he recited out loud what he saw.

"Violets killed Alfred. Violets killed Alfred. Violets killed a child. Violets KILLED."

How could Violets? He was supposed to care for children, that's why he created Fredbear, correct? Fredbear didn't understand why, he needed to see Violets again, he needed to ask why. He needed to know. Violets was so nice when Fredbear was first activated then he changed into something that would-ki-harm children. Fredbear's programming would never allow him to ki-harm a child.

 _THUD_

Fredbear turned to see the crate that Violets brought in a few days ago, Fredbear would have cared less but after what Violets did, the security of the diner may be in jeopardy. With a potential threat possible Fredbear carefully pushed the top of the crate back, surprised when it opened easily. Not able to see inside the dark crate, Fredbear turned his eyelights on. Looking in he saw something black and limp. Fredbear reached in and slowly lifted the thing out of the crate and placed it on the table. The…thing, Fredbear's A.I. soon told him it was another animatronic, did not look like him or Cupcake. It was black with white stripes wrapped around its entire body, its limbs were long and thin, attatched to the end of the limbs and head were strings. The face was also white, similar to a…mask. The mask had black eyes and there was a smile painted on the face, giving it an ever happy look. What did this remind Fredbear of…a, um…clown. Yes, this new animatronic is most likely a clown. It looked more human than him and clowns were human so that must be why.

Fredbear stared down at the clown wondering why it wasn't on, it was past midnight and the clown should be activated. Fredbear scanned every inch of the clown's body to find the switch to turn the new animatronic on with, when the fabric body did not reveal a switch Fredbear looked into the crate the clown originally came from. He grabbed a large cube, smaller than the crate but big enough Fredbear had to use two arms to carry it, and placed it on the ground next to the table the clown was spread out on. It was a pale purple box with rainbow confetti decorating the sides and top. Fredbear found a switch and cord on the back, he plugged the box in and then flipped the switch, nothing happened. Fredbear looked into the box and his A.I. told him that the clown needed to go in the purple box. Fredbear lifted up the clown and carefully put it in the box so it was sitting with its knees up and arms wrapped around its spindly legs. As the clown charged, Fredbear decided to play a tune, it might help pass time, at least that's what Mr. Fazzlit used to say and Fredbear thought it might be useful one day. Who knows, the power might go out and if the kids were scared he could play the tune and guide them to safety. Maybe he should turn his eyelights on as well if that ever happened. The kids, and their parents, would know that Fredbear was in a safe location. His A.I. said he could do both simultaneously, because he already had his eyelights on all he had to do was switch the music box on that was inside of him. Fredbear focused his A.I. and a soft tune started to play, his A.I. told him the tune was called…"Toreador's March." Fredbear was fond of the tune, it's light and happy notes would definitely make the children happy.

Fredbear watched the open box as the clown slowly started to move on its own. First the fingers twitched, then the head twitched unnaturally, this concerned Fredbear, and then it turned its head to look up at him. The black eyes had two white dots in the center, they stared at Fredbear and Fredbear stared back. The clown stared before large fat drops of purple liquid fell from its eyes and a breath of air escaped its mouth a…sob? Was the clown crying?

"P-please! D-don't hurt me I-I don't want to die-" the clown stopped talking, the whites of its irises glowed briefly. Then the puppet screeched, it started to get out of the box to only fall on the ground once out. The clown tried to stand but it didn't know how to move its flimsy limbs.

"NO! I need to find that man! I need to make him pay! He killed me!" The clown cried, Fredbear watched, confused his A.I. was slowly processing this new information. The conclusion his A.I. made shocked him and he almost thought his processors were broken, until he heard what the clown said next: "Grandpa! Grandpa help me! T-the mechanic-he-he-I tried to get away! I tried to get inside the diner, you said I would be safe there!" Again the clown screeched, this animatronic reminded Fredbear of a child, of…Alfred. The clown turned to look at him, Fredbear realized he must have said Alfred's name out loud.

"Are you…Alfred?" The clown started crawling towards the box slowly his head turned to stare at Fredbear. It's voice was scared when it answered, "W-who are you? How d-do you know my name?"

Fredbear processed this information, why did Alfred not recognize him? They had seen each other daily ever since Alfred's birthday. How could he not know it was Fredbear? He was standing in front of him…the lights. The lights were off, all the clown could see were Fredbear's eyelights, apparently the clown wasn't built with eyelights installed.

Fredbear walked to the wall with the door and flipped on the charging room's lights, the clown jumped in surprise and hissed at the sudden brightness. It looked ready to attack Fredbear, who was currently focusing on turning his eyelights and music box off. Once done he looked at the clown whose mouth seemed to be gaping, Fredbear patted the clown on the head, same as when he was alive.

"How ya doin' Alfie?"

/

Later, Fredbear found out all Alfred could remember was catching a glimpse of a purple shadow in the window's reflection, then looking at Fredbear as pain erupted in his back and everything went black.

By the end or his tale more purple liquid had fallen from his eyes and Fredbear was quick to wipe them away and pat Alfred's head, which cued Alfred to hug Fredbear and cry for five minutes. Fredbear decided he would make some pizza to cheer up Alfred, the boy always liked the pizza Fredbear gave him. When Fredbear moved away to make the pizza Alfred cried out for him to stop. Alfred couldn't move very far on his own and he struggled just to stand. Fredbear analyzed the way Alfred moved and his A.I. recommended that he look at the blueprints for the clown animatronic. When Fredbear found the blueprints at the bottom of the box, Fredbear realized the clown body worked the same way his did, just in a different endoskeleton, Fredbear turned to Alfred.

"Alfie, calm down, ok? Can you do that for me?" Alfred nodded.

"Good, now search your A.I. for directions on how to move. Don't panic if you don't find it right away, ok? Take your time, we have all night." Fredbear watched the clown's eyes start to move from side to side, as if searching for something. The clown's permanent smile seemed more real as Alfred slowly stood. Fredbear clapped in encouragement, a smile growing as well. Alfred took one step forward, then another but then he fell on top of Fredbear, both started laughing. Alfred slowly started to get up, his movements jerky, then Fredbear pushed himself into a sitting position. Fredbear slowly helped Alfred into the kitchen by holding his hands and keeping Alfred's eyes on him. While Alfred looked around in awe at his new surroundings with his new eyes Fredbear started the pizza. Fredbear noticed Alfred started asking what Fredbear was doing and eventually got up and watched over Fredbear's shoulder.

"What is that? What are you doing? Can I help? Can I try some if I do help? Fredbear?"

"Why don't you try walking around more, Alfred? The more you practice the better you will be. Now, Cupcake, what spice-" Fredbear froze, Alfred looked at him curiously. Fredbear scanned the room for Cupcake, and hurried out when no _Squeak!_ answered him. Fredbear hurried to the charging room and started searching. Once the charging room had been searched over twice, Fredbear started searching the whole diner. His robotic voice echoed around the building as he called out for the missing bakery treat. Alfred struggled to keep up with the fast bear, the clown slowly remembering who Cupcake was. Fredbear searched the diner three times before his A.I. forced him to return to the charging room for the night. As he entered and looked at the place where Cupcake would normally charge at night, Fredbear felt…something. It was a strange sensation and his A.I. didn't know what to make of it either.

"You look sad Fredbear." Sad? An emotion? He was an animatronic he couldn't feel emotions, especially sadness, he was built to bring happiness, at least that was what he always thought. Fredbear helped the struggling clown into his box and was going to plug in himself in and shut down for the night when Alfred's thin hand held Fredbear's silently asking him not to leave. Fredbear looked at Alfred's clown face and was shocked to see purple streaks stained from the bottom of Alfred's eyes to the top of his smile. The smile seemed unhappy in that moment, Fredbear tilted his head at Alfred, curious on what else he needed.

"W-will you play that tune again, Fredbear? The one you played when I woke up? Please?" Fredbear nodded, he sat beside the box and started "Toreador's March" and listened to the clown shift in the box before becoming still. Fredbear only stopped playing when his system was thirty seconds away from shutting down, then he hurried to his charger and plugged himself in immediately before he shut down.

/

The next time Fredbear woke he was in a dark room, a different room, his eyelights turned on but they showed him an unfamiliar room. He was slouched in a back corner of the room and on the opposite wall was a door, this one was a different color than the one in his charging room. It had a…gleam to it, the handle wasn't round like the one to his charging room either, this handle was more like a lever. Fredbear touched the unfamiliar door and waited a moment listening hoping to hear children laughing or adults scolding someone. Nothing leaked through the door and Fredbear started to wonder what was going on. He looked at the handle and tried to turn it like he would the round handles he was familiar with. His hand didn't know where to fit to turn it so Fredbear tried another angle, eventually he pushed the end of the lever down and pushed when he heard a soft click. The door still didn't open, Fredbear pushed again and jiggled the handle up and down, the door still didn't move. Fredbear sighed and looked around the handle, he happened to see red letters beside the handle that said **PULL**. Fredbear pulled the door and the door still didn't move. Fredbear knocked his head against the door, thinking the jolt would get his processors working again. Luckily it did, soon his A.I. told him to push the end of the handle down and then pull the door open. When Fredbear tried it the door opened easily and Fredbear was met with…stairs. There were a lot more stairs than the three Fredbear was used to. The three he used to get on stage was difficult enough but going up…thirty? It seemed impossible, in fact Fredbear decided to turn back. What was the point of walking up those steps? The employees would come and get him soon enough.

 _Follow me._

Fredbear stopped when the whispered voice echo in the dark. Fredbear looked up the staircase where he was sure the voice came from. His eyelights didn't show him much farther than eight steps up. After debating and another " _Follow me"_ Fredbear changed his mind and started up the stairs. Fredbear noticed his servos were slightly stiff, as if he hadn't moved in a long time, which did not make sense. He was playing his music box for Alfred a few hours ago, definitely not long enough for his servos to get this stiff.

…Why was he in that room anyway? He can't remember it anywhere in the building. If it was why didn't anyone tell him?

Fredbear glanced at another door, this one similar to the one in his charging room. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open, this time he found shelves ling the walls on both sides of him and a table in the center of the room. Three crates were shoved in a corner to the right of Fredbear and the doorway. What caught Fredbear's attention was the animatronic sitting on the table. Fredbear left the door open and walked around the table to stand in front of the slouched figure, his eyelights revealed gold colored fur, and a purple hat on the figure's head. Fredbear saw blueprints beside the figure and looked them over carefully. This animatronic was a bear and looked exactly like him except for the color of his fur and the fact he had a hat and bow-tie. It also seemed he was recently built and was going to be activated tomorrow.

Why? Why was Fredbear being replaced? What did he do to deserve this? Hadn't eh kept the kids happy and entertained them, just as he was programmed? How could they make such a rip-off? Just because their fur was different colors didn't mean the gold bear wasn't a rip-off!

Fredbear turned the bear on, deciding he wanted to know more about what was happening. He would then shut the rip-off down and hide him, then they would have to take Fredbear, the _original_ Fredbear back. Fredbear turned the animatronic on, the weird feeling in him similar, but different than the sadness Alfred claimed he had. Alfred…where was he? Was he ok? Fredbear could only hope so.

The bear jerked slightly before its servos started whirring and it jerked before lifting its head up. Fredbear stared into the brown eyes of the other bear, Fredbear reached out, ready to turn the bear off again but stopped when the other bear cowered from his touch, eyes trying to scan him.

"W-who are you? W-where am I?" Before Fredbear knew what he was doing his hand was on top of the other bear's head comfortingly petting him.

"Calm down. Let your A.I. processors take over, listen to it." The bear paused looking at the ground momentarily before again squinting at Fredbear, who decided he could ask some questions now that the other bear seemed to be listening to him.

"What is your name?" Fredbear asked his gold replacement. The bear paused before answering.

"Fredbear."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in…Fredbear's Family Diner, my diner."

"Are you programmed to sing and entertain children?"

"Yes."

Fredbear looked at his golden replacement. The other animatronic would have something that Fredbear could only dream about now. The other meant no ill intent, he had just woken up, didn't even know his own name until Fredbear told him to stop and think. Fredbear turned and left.

"Wait! Who are you!? My A.I. doesn't recognize you as anyone!"

As Fredbear opened the door he looked at the crates in the corner, more animatronics for the new and shiny Fredbear. Deciding to give his replacement some parting advice fredbear turned his head slightly to look back at the new Fredbear.

"When your friends wake up calm them the same way I calmed you." The door shut and the lock clicked into place.

/

 **FINALLY! You guys have no idea how long this took! I had started the chapter out and liked the way it was going, then I just** _ **had**_ **to watch Game Theorists and it made me rethink my whole story. I really liked the beginning with Alfred and couldn't bring myself to delete it so…here it is! I think I know a way of bringing FNAF 4 into this anyway so don't worry about that!**

 **Sorry about the ramble. Please leave a fav follow or a question in the comments!**

 **(I WOULD LUV TO SEE FANART OF THIS GUYS!) if there is any…**


	6. Who Are You?

**Welcome back! Please enjoy this new release!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

 **/**

Fredbear jolted awake when his A.I. informed him he was fully charged and his internal clock showed it was after midnight. He lifted his head and looked up. He blinked when he found the lights on and two animatronics in front of him. One was his golden version and the other was a rabbit. The rabbit's fur was golden as well but a shade darker than his partner's. Both of the golden animatronics looked at him curiously as his system started to activate after a long time shut down.

When Fredbear was positive his A.I. and processors was working correctly he looked at the two golden animatronics. They looked…nervous? Was that the correct emotion? He saw them glance at each other for a moment before looking back at him. Fredbear's replacement then started to speak.

"I don't know who you are but…can you help us? Please?" Fredbear's golden counterpart spoke quietly, as if afraid of what Fredbear would do if he spoke to loudly. Fredbear looked at the bear before glancing at the rabbit. Who was standing a little farther back.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long has it been since the last time we spoke?"Fredbear's voice was glitchy and hard to understand.

"Oh, uh…six months? Maybe a year?" His golden counterpart scratched his head, trying to remember the exact amount. The rabbit rolled its eyes before talking to Fredbear himself.

"We need you to tell us if there was a previous restaurant and what happened there." Fredbear tilted his head at the two animatronics. They shouldn't know anything about his diner. That happened long before these animatronics were even blue prints.

"Why? Aren't you happy how you are now?"

"Just tell us you piece of scrap!" The rabbit took a threatening step closer but the golden bear stopped him.

"Calm down Springy. We need information but we won't be able to get any if you hurt him, he can barely function as it is." Fredbear's ears twitched and he slowly started to get up, just to prove that he was not a useless piece of junk. The other two backed away, watching him cautiously. When Fredbear was at his full height he moved each of his limbs slowly, to get his servos running properly. Fredbear only made it a few feet when he collapsed onto the ground again, his endoskeleton was too rusty from misuse to support his weight anymore.

Surrendering to his fate of never leaving this room again Fredbear analyzed his room now that the light was on. It was smaller than he expected but that may have been because of all the boxes against the walls. Some of the boxes were open and some were closed and caked in dust. The rabbit, Springy, went to the closest one, which was already opened and pulled out a poster. He walked back and shoved it at Fredbear, who took it.

The poster had stains on it, from what, Fredbear wasn't sure but they were dark and covered most of the poster. The only letters visible on the top of the poster was **FRED NER** and all you could see of the picture in the middle of the poster was Fredbear holding a mic and his guitar strap was barely visible. In his other hand you could only see the top part of Cupcake's candle. Fredbear gently pressed his finger to Cupcake's 2-D flame, hoping that an annoyed _Squeak!_ would scold him for trying to douse its flame. But no sound came and Fredbear's ears drooped. He realized the other two animatronics were staring at him, still waiting for an answer.

"Tell me what happened that made you two decide to open two locked doors you are probably not allowed to go through and turn me on." Realizing he was plugged into his charger Fredbear unplugged himself and saw the rabbit take another step closer.

"We're the ones asking questions here, you-"

"Will you excuse us for a moment? My friend is not usually this rude, I promise." Fredbear's replacement dragged his partner towards the door but stopped right in front of it. Fredbear looked again at the poster created in happier times. Unwillingly Fredbear could hear the two animatronic's not-so-quiet conversation.

"-shouldn't have turned him on! I know you always said that he helped you when you first woke up but something about this guy is wrong Fredbear. He's keeping something from us."

"Springy please! You heard that new employee trying to open the door that lead down here! He was trying to get this…other animatronic, I'm sure of it! And remember what we found in the box we opened while we waited for him to charge? He was made before us!"

"As if! You and I both know you were the first one built Fredbear, Daniels said so."

"Then who is he? And why was he shut down in the basement?"

"Because, I have to find someone." Fredbear cut into their not-so-secret conversation. They both looked at him surprised.

"How did you know what we were saying? You shouldn't have been able to understand us. We were on a different frequency," Springy said suspiciously.

"A what?"

"A different frequency," his golden version tilted his head curiously at Fredbear. Then he decided to start explaining.

"When we talk with any of the children or employees we speak on Frequency 1, or F1, which has the usual recordings they want us to play and a few words that we can use to communicate with the children when they want to talk to us. When we want to talk to only each other we use Frequency 2, or F2, when you spoke to us you were using a frequency we had never heard before, which we named Frequency 3. We were just talking in F2 so we didn't think you could understand us. But it seems you can understand the other frequencies but can only communicate in F3."

Fredbear nodded, understanding what the other bear said…to an extent.

"We don't use F2 around the employees or children. I couldn't understand you the first moment when I woke up, once I understood what you were saying I tried to talk in the same frequency you were using, but you disappeared just like a phantom. And because humans only understand F1 I couldn't ask our mechanic about you," Golden Fredbear explained.

"Your mechanic, is his name Daniels?"

"So you do know more than you are telling us!" Springy accused.

"No, you mentioned his name before, remember? What is the name of your new employee?" Fredbear turned to his replacement, feeling worn out from the rabbit's accusations.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"We don't know his full name but we've heard the other employees call him Guy. That is also all his name tag says."

"I see." Fredbear was slightly happy to recognize at least one name, Violets wasn't here though. Where could he be? Hopefully being punished for what he did to Alfred. But who was this new employee that was trying to get in the basement?

"What's your name, scrap metal?" the rabbit apparently couldn't handle being in silence for so long. Fredbear could understand that, it was very similar to how a child would act and how he used to be.

"You can call me Fred, and you two are named Fredbear and Springy?"

"Hey- don't call me Spri-"

"Yes, my name is Fredbear and this is my guitar player, Spring Bonnie. And this is where we work, well upstairs that is."

"What is this place called?"

"Fredbear's Family Diner, our most popular product is our pizza and-" Fredbear started

"And before you switch to F1 and bore everyone to death, we need to go back upstairs. It's almost 6. The janitor and chef should be here soon," Springy started pushing Fredbear out the door and Fredbear-no, Fred, watched them leave.

An uncomfortable emotion started to build inside Fred, one that seemed familiar, the same emotion he felt when he first saw the new Fredbear and a different one. His newer, brighter and better replacement…and Fred missed his old life, the one his replacement now has. The…emotion? Was not a good one, he could tell that much, what would Alfred call it? Anger? Sadness? Fredbear didn't know but he didn't like having 'emotion' it was a nasty feeling. It might make him do something to his replacement.

/

 **What did y'all think of that? This is actually a completely different chapter than I originally typed out. There are similarities but it's mostly different. That's why it took a little longer to upload than I thought.**

 **Now, remember this is just my take on the story, some of the clues from the minigames and other things might be ignored for plot reasons, so don't start yelling at me plz!**

 **Now, what do you guys think? Please leave a fav, follow or review. Or all three!**


	7. A Golden Halloween

Every night since the golden animatronics turned Fred on they wouldn't leave him alone. Try as Fred might every night they would visit Fred to make sure his battery hadn't died and to ask more questions. Fred felt like their prisoner at times, they didn't hurt him, well, Spring might try to but Fredbear stopped him. It was during these visits that Fred learned more about how the golden animatronics' diner worked, it was mostly the same but there were subtle differences. For instance Spring and Fredbear shared everything, their time with the kids, the cake they served, who did what on their stage. Fred was awed by the programming these two animatronics had. But it was too good to be true, Fred knew that something was off, when he first met the two animatronics it was easy to see that the two balanced each other. Fredbear would keep Spring from doing something reckless and Spring would push something into action when Fredbear was too hesitant. They were great partners and Fred felt an 'emotion' take control every time he saw them laugh together and somehow communicate without speaking.

But one night Spring came down to see Fred by himself. Fred could instantly tell the rabbit was…upset? Was that the right word? Spring started pacing after he turned Fred on, the rabbit didn't say anything while he paced, and neither did Fred. The brown bear tried to think of something to say, a way to ask what happened to his golden counterpart. Fred had just opened his mouth when Spring interrupted him.

"Fredbear killed an employee today," the rabbit said quietly, he was staring at the door to Fred's room.

Fred glanced at the yellow rabbit in surprise, he had not been expecting that. He knew that this bunny and his counterpart were different than him but he wasn't sure how exactly. Fred jerked as his A.I. replayed the blueprints for his counterpart through his head. They were built differently because the golden animatronics had springs in them capable of…doing what? Fred shook his head slightly, unable to remember anything else about the setup of these new animatronics. He watched the rabbit for a moment before an…idea? Yes, an idea, popped into his head.

"Was it the springs?" The rabbit froze before spinning around and marching toward Fred. His steps were fast and soon he was towering over the sitting bear.

"How would you know that?! You should be stuck in this room! Unless everything you said about rusty servos isn't true and you actually do walk upstairs every day to spy on us! YOU WERE PROBABLY HOPING FREDBEAR WOULD GET SCRAPPED SO YOU COULD TAKE HIS PLACE! BUT I WILL NOT WORK WITH ANYONE EXCEPT FREDBEAR!"

The golden rabbit's gears were audible they were turning so fast and Fred was sure he felt heat coming off of the rabbit from their close proximity. Fred stared into the rabbit's glowing eyes for a moment, before he started laughing, well, he was pretty sure that was what he was doing. Spring's jaw dropped open as he let go of the bear and backed away, a little concerned that Fred was not as stable as they assumed.

Fred situated himself so that he was sitting with his back leaning against the wall. His gears and servos were punishing him for using so much energy. He needed to be plugged in soon, this wasn't the time for that though.

"Spring, listen to me," Fred's voice was even more glitchy after his 'laugh attack' so he spoke slowly, "I could never replace…your Fredbear, even if I wanted to. Both of your programming is to work with each other, as the only animatronics in this diner. I was never supposed to be turned on, the only reason I am probably down here is because they can get spare parts from me to fix Fredbear. Plus, my programming is not synthetic to yours, I was not made to…have a partner. And I haven't left this room since you two turned me on, even though I would love to see what your diner looks like."

Fred watched the rabbit study him, Fred had not lied, maybe bent the truth, but not lied to the rabbit. Spring stared at him, his jaw hanging open for the second time in the last ten minutes. Then the rabbit's eyes narrowed but he didn't get any closer.

"You were built before Fredbear weren't you? Is that why you look just like him?"

"Spring, did you ever think that your Fredbear looks like _me_?" The rabbit paused, Fred could practically see his processors running at full power, considering this new perspective. But Fred's idea worked so it was time to get back on track.

"Spring, you still haven't told me what happened to Fredbear today." The rabbit glanced at Fred before he started pacing once again. Silence settled over the two animatronics. Then Spring sighed and sat down beside the door and across from Fred. He stared at the bear for a moment before answering.

"If you know about the springs then you know that they hold our endoskeletons in place, they also make our movement more fluid. Without the springs our suits wouldn't fit correctly around our endoskeletons, which were made big to allow a…human to fit in us." The rabbit's mouth shut and that seemed to be as much as he was willing to say about the subject.

Fred didn't mind, his processors were running at full speed as his A.I. recalled the blue print he had seen for Fredbear. These two were made to entertain like he did but also to have a human inside of them…but _why_? Fred had done everything just fine without a human crawling around inside of him, he shivered. That could not feel pleasant, to be outside of your suit while a human walks around in it? Ugh. He had sang, played with the children and delivered cake- _that's why._ That had to be, he never heard Fredbear or Spring mention delivering cake to children. They only talked about being up on stage and singing. They were removed from their suits so a human could deliver the cake at parties.

Fred had been the reason that these two were built the way they were. He had malfunctioned during a birthday party. Or at least that was the last memory he had before he had been beside Fredbear as he awoke.

"HEY! SCRAP METAL!" Fred blinked as Spring was reaching out to…probably shake him. Fred guessed the rabbit had been trying to get his attention for a while now. Spring relaxed when Fred blinked at him. Fred cocked his head at him before apologizing.

"Sorry Spring, I was processing what you said. I can't conceive what it would be like to have a human inside your suit while you aren't in it." Spring looked away before studying Fred and was going to reply when the door to the basement opened. Spring hurried to the figure in the doorway and hugged him. Fredbear looked a little surprised at the gesture but didn't push the rabbit away, he glanced up at Fred and his eyes widened in at the look at the brown bear's face. What was that…expression? Fredbear didn't like it one bit.

Spring suddenly released him and looked away, trying not to act embarrassed but not fooling anyone. Fred saw Fredbear narrow his eyes at the expression Fred had not hidden fast enough.

/

After that the two golden animatronics seemed to switch roles. Spring did most of the talking with Fred and Fredbear would be in the background adding a comment here or there. That by no means meant Fredbear was rude he just didn't seem as open as before.

One night the two animatronics came down with costumes on. Fred watched in amusement as the two kept trying to take the additions off to no avail. Fredbear's purple hat had a spider somehow attached to the front and a purple cape around his shoulders. With black spider-web designs decorating it. His mouth had sharp teeth instead of the usual square ones and his pupils had been changed to a glowing red from their usual brown. Spring had the same costume except red and his eyes were a glowing gray color instead of his usual green.

Fred held in his laughter as Spring tried to take off the cape and Fredbear tried to remove his fake fangs. Fred sighed as they struggled for a few more minutes, wondering why they came down here.

"Did the employees dress you in those costumes?"

Fredbear stopped and watched Fred while Spring just gave an impatient 'yes' then continued trying to remove the teeth. Fred shook his head, unable to keep the smile off of his face. He remember when the same had been done to him. How long ago was that now? A few months? A few years? Neither of the golden animatronics had given him a date to work with.

"Do you know why they put this stuff on us?" Fredbear asked suspiciously. Spring looked at Fred as well.

"Have the employees put orange things with faces in them around the front door and in the building?" Fred received two nods.

"Have they also put pictures of disfigured women on brooms, black cats, bats and white blobs with yellow eyes saying 'Boo!' in the diner too?" Both of the dressed animatronics nodded slowly. Fredbears eyes narrowed in suspicion and Spring's widened in awe.

"So you know what the employees are doing then? And why they did this to us?" Fredbear asked. Fred knew he would be confronted by the golden bear at some point but as long as Spring was there he wouldn't do anything.

"I don't know much but I think the humans are celebrating Halloween, a festival of some sort. Don't you're A.I.'s have information on it?" The two glanced at each other before Fredbear crossed his arms and studied Fred.

"How exactly do you know about this holiday then?" Fred knew it was wrong but he lied anyway.

"Well, I shut down every night so I get updates to my A.I. that might have happened today at some point. Have either of you shut down yet?" Fred tilted his head curiously at the two animatronics who glanced at each other before shaking their heads. Spring grabbed Fredbear's arm and started dragging him out of the room, talking about how they hadn't properly shut down since the turned Fred on, they were both busy keeping him company. Fredbear allowed Spring to drag him away but gave one last glance at Fred.

Once they were gone Fred closed his eyes and listened to the creaking of the pipes and the whir of a furnace. His searched his A.I. for the memories of his first, no, his only Halloween. The black hat and black bowtie they forced on him and the costumes all the humans were wearing, Alfred in a costume eating some of the Halloween cupcakes and scaring Cupcake onto Fred's shoulder-

Fredbear stopped those memories from continuing. He already knew what Halloween was but he almost got caught, he could still be caught. If the golden animatronics' A.I.'s did not update then Fred was going to have a lot of trouble gaining back their trust, especially when Fredbear was the suspicious one.

Fred shut down his systems, oblivious to the rattling door above the basement staircase. Or the curses that followed when the door didn't budge.

/

The next night Fred was turned on to an odd sight. When he finally opened his eyes Fredbear was settling on the ground beside Spring who seemed to be shut down. Fred saw that their costumes had been removed and Fredbear was slouching, something he never did, against the wall.

"Halloween is…exhausting." Fredbear seemed unsure if that was the right word but didn't seem to care either way. He met Fred's eyes, then spoke again.

"You were right about our A.I.'s needing updates. But I don't think an abandoned animatronic would receive updates by shutting down, do you?" Fredbear raised an eyebrow at Fred, the confrontation had begun.

/

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I had to update for the holiday! (And it's been a long time since I last updated sooo….)**

 **Anywho, time to give out candy! Please leave a fav, follow, review or all three!**


	8. Comforting Melody

**Here you go people, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Fred and Fredbear stared each other down, then Fred shook his head. Fredbear blinked, surprised by the sudden shift in the atmosphere. Fred watched his golden counterpart sit up a little straighter and his attention focus on Fred.

"Tell me, what is it like on st-tage?" Fred asked in a slightly glitchy voice. He was curious to know what the other bear thought about singing. Fredbear blinked in surprise, his brown eyes looked away from Fred as his processors worked to figure out what Fred was thinking.

"Well, the songs get boring after you play them every day for months on end. The employees are usually around, um, adolescence so they are too old for us to talk to like we do the kids, but not old enough to talk to like we can the mechanics."

Fredbear seemed to get lost in his story about one of the male and female employees hugging each other in the back room and doing something weird with their lips before a mechanic chased them out. Fred nodded but didn't say anything, it seemed Fredbear could get caught up with anything that had to do with the diner.

Then Fredbear went on with a story of how Spring was chased out of the kitchen by a cook when he tried to steal a slice of pizza for the two of them to try. Fred laughed at this, Fredbear smiled at the sound and opened his mouth to start another story before the shut down Spring slumped onto his shoulder. Fredbear seemed to realize that he had gotten off topic and glared at Fred for distracting him.

"Did you plan that?" Fredbear asked, glaring. Fred let his shoulders droop, he would rather have listened to Fredbear talk about the diner, even if it made him feel- something weird, but he didn't see the point of keeping it a secret if he would be shut down permanently anyway.

"Alright-alright. What exactly do you want to know? F-Fredbear-r?" The glitch in Fred's voice got much more pronounced, but Fredbear ignored it in favor of discovering the secrets about the mystery animatronic that was in their basement.

"Were you made before me, Fred?" Fredbear waited, his posture leaning towards the brown bear. Fred opened his mouth when a shock suddenly went through his system. Fred's body shuddered before he went limp.

"Fred? Fred!" Fredbear hurried over to Fred and shook him gently, when no response came Fredbear gently laid the brown animatronic on his back. Fredbear opened Fred's eyes only to see dull blue orbs staring back out at him, no light could be seen within.

"His system shut down. I don't think we should wake him up for a while."

"We were so close! He was going to tell us something, I know it!" Fredbear looked over at Springy who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Fredbear let Fred's eyelids shut and then plugged the other bear back in.

"I know, thanks by the way for getting me back on track."

"Hah! Fred knew what he was doing when he got you to talk about the diner. You wouldn't have stopped talking until our A.I.'s forced us to return to the stage."

Fredbear started walking towards the door, Spring following close behind. The two animatronics' banter could be heard fading away until another door was slammed shut and silence fell in the dark room. A figure crouched over Fred's body.

"You can't sleep yet, there are friends waiting for you." A light shone over Fred's body before it dimmed and disappeared.

/

When Fred opened his eyes, he could tell something was different. The room was dark like usual but something seemed…off. Fred straightened, and then stopped.

"What the…?" Fred rolled his shoulders experimentally, then extended his hands and moved his fingers. His body was very hard to move, even harder than usual. Even with his rusty servos it felt like something was in his joints. Fred turned on his eye-lights and looked at his hands. They were covered in a dark red liquid. Fred noticed the liquid seemed to be all over his body, Fred also thought he saw thin red…thread? Or was that fur, like his? Every time Fred moved there was a _squelch_ sound.

Fred didn't know what was going on, why was there red stuff on him? And where was he? Fred pushed himself off the table, his feet hit the floor with a metallic _clang_. He tried to move but found his servos had to work at full power for him to take even the tiniest step. Fred stopped after trying to take two steps. Instead he gazed around the room, discovering it was a mechanic's room, there were spare Fredbear and Spring parts on shelves.

 _Sob._

Fred moved his eyes in the direction he heard the sound come from, now wondering how he couldn't have noticed the huddled ball by the door. Fred let his eye-lights rest on the child as he studied the shaking form. Fred noticed the scared child was wearing a black t-shirt with white stripes and blue shorts. His hair was dark brown and the child must have been around eight years old.

"Hey, don't be scared. I won't hurt you," Fred tried to keep his voice quiet but all that came out was a terrible screeching noise that scared the boy even more. Fred stopped his approach and tried to find a way to cheer the boy up. He couldn't talk and attempting to do so would only scare the boy. Fred couldn't move very easily and doubted the squelch noise cheered the boy up very much. Fred's processors whirred and his A.I. searched for a solution.

Oh, that would work.

Fred slowly sat himself on the ground and hoped this part of him was still working properly. He left his eye-lights on the little boy and played his internal music box. The figure backed away but after a minute of soft music filling the room the little boy stopped shaking and peeked up at Fred, then shied away from the lights shining directly in his eyes. Fred looked at the ground around the boy so his eye-lights wouldn't shine in the boy's face.

When Fred's soft tune ended the doorknob started jiggling and voices were heard outside. The boy hurried to the door and started hitting his fist against the wood. The voices on the other side got louder and the doorknob violently raddled before the door swung open.

"Mama!" the boy cried and hugged the legs of one of the figures. All of the taller figures in the doorway let out a sigh of relief when the little boy ran into his mother's arms. All the figures, except one, left the shortest one complaining that his brother had to ruin everything. The one figure who stayed, an employee, walked into the dark room and shut the door behind him. He grinned wickedly at the suit on the ground, a chuckle escaped his throat.

"That was fun, don't you think?"

"…"

"What? No answer? You used to be so talkative Freddybear." The employee took a nearby wrench and slammed it against the head of the unresponsive costume.

"Ha! You can't fool me Alfred, I know you did this. You're as annoying as your grandfather!" The employee took a deep breath and put the wrench back where he found it and moved the costume back onto the table. He then turned and left the room in utter darkness.

Glowing eyes stared the door the man left through before the bright orbs disappeared.

/

He jerked as his systems turned on, his A.I. and processors started running and he opened his eyes. Looking around he was going to move forward before he realized he was sitting on a table. He slowly moved his feet and after he got off the table he started walking around. He felt good and his A.I. was full of information he needed to know. He quickly scanned through the information before a big smile took over his face.

"I am Freddy Fazbear and this is my pizzeria!"

/

 **Yay! Another chapter finished! I'll go fix mistakes later but for now I just wanted to get this chapter to you!**

 **Let me know what you think! (I really don't have anything to say…)**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a fav, follow or review!**


	9. The Guitarist

**Please enjoy the chapter, even if it isn't that long. My goal next chapter will be 2000 words!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **anything except my imagination!**

 **/**

Freddy, that was his new name. His A.I. told him that he was no longer Fred, the abandoned animatronic in the basement, he was Freddy Fazbear, main mascot of the pizzeria. His A.I. had to inform him of the differences between a diner and pizzeria, but he was fairly confident he figured out the differences.

He also had a map of his pizzeria and it was bigger than his diner, maybe even bigger than his golden counterpart's diner! Freddy was fairly sure this was an "emotion" probably the one called "happy." Something he still hadn't figured out was the gap in his A.I. he could feel that information was missing, he just didn't know what.

The first night that Freddy was operational he tried to learn as much as he could about this new place. What all the rooms looked like and how big the new stage was and trying to ignore the gap of information in his A.I. Once the clock struck six Freddy went back on stage. The first maintenance worker came in and turned on the lights a few seconds after Freddy took his spot on stage. The man walked by the stage but then stopped. He spun around and stared up at Freddy.

"Wha…? I thought we left you in the maintenance room?" The man looked from Freddy to the repair room door and back again.

' _Whoops.'_ Freddy thought silently.

"Oh well, someone must have turned you on by accident before they left last night." With that the man continued to the repair room. As the day went on more people came and worked on the building tables, chairs and other equipment was brought in. There was always someone in the repair room, Freddy couldn't see why but he kept himself entertained by watching all the humans scurry around and see his pizzeria slowly take form.

As the sun started to set, two humans stood in front of the stage and watched as the other humans made last minute changes before leaving. One of the workers in front of Freddy was the human that opened the building this morning, the other was round and wore glasses.

"Looking good isn't it?" the round human asked.

"Definitely sir, all that's left is to get the kitchen, the bathrooms and the other animatronics up and running." Freddy had to force his head to stop from snapping up at the mention of other animatronics.

"Good, then everything should be ready by Tuesday. I'll see you tomorrow Thomas."

"Goodnight Mr. C!" As the round human left the building Thomas started turning off lights, but before he left the building Thomas came to stand in front of the stage and looked up at Freddy.

"Good night Freddy, and try to stay still tonight, ok? We don't want your servos to lock up before the pizzeria even opens!" With that Thomas left and locked the building.

Freddy waited a few seconds longer before he hurried to the maintenance room. Freddy was going to throw the door open before he stopped.

' _What if it's one of the golden animatronics? No, it couldn't be. The golden animatronics were doing fine at their diner, weren't they? Then who could it be?_

Freddy slowly opened the door and turned on the lights. The room revealed the other animatronic sitting on the work table. Freddy didn't move, he stood and stared at the other animatronic as his A.I. started filling the wide gap of information. The rabbit was a dark blue color and looked to be a little taller than Freddy if you included his ears. This rabbit—no Bonnie, was similar to Springtrap, only smaller, different head shape and exoskeleton color. Freddy removed Bonnie's head and flipped a switch on the back of the Bonnie's endoskeleton. Freddy quickly put the blue mask back on before stepping back and watching the rabbit jerk awake.

Bonnie's eyes opened and violet orbs met Freddy's bright blue ones. Bonnie's eyes narrowed and his mouth opened.

"Freddy Fazbear…you're not as fat as I thought you'd be." Bonnie burst out laughing, Freddy felt a tick of…irritation.

"You're not a girl like I thought you'd be." The rabbit froze before hopping off the table angrily and face-planting. Freddy tried to hide his smirk but couldn't. Bonnie started moving awkwardly, trying to figure out how to move his body correctly. Freddy, helped the rabbit back onto the table.

"Hey! I could have done that myself!" The rabbit glared at Freddy who simply rolled his eyes.

"You can argue with me about that later, for now let's get you walking." Under Freddy's guidance the rabbit started moving correctly and eventually started to move on his own. Bonnie walked around the room before stopping at the door. He stared at it before looking back at Freddy, as if asking for confirmation, Freddy gave a small nod and pushed himself off of the table.

Freddy would never forget the amazed look on Bonnie's face as he looked around the pizzeria for the first time. The rabbit stepped out and paused, looking around the stage room. He took a step forward before freezing and looked back at Freddy nervously. Rolling his eyes Freddy gently pushed the rabbit out of the maintenance doorway. Bonnie grinned before he started to explore.

Freddy glanced at the clock, 2 AM. They had another four hours before any of the humans came to check up on them.

/

When Bonnie was done exploring his home he turned the light on in each room so he could see it and then flipped the light off and head to the next room. After he finished looking through the pizzeria, Bonnie went back to the maintenance room to ask Freddy a few questions. Bonnie flipped the light switch to find the maintenance room empty. The rabbit walked out and started checking random rooms, it was hard to see a dark brown bear in the dark. Starting to…panic slightly Bonnie hurried back to the stage room to see glowing eyes light up the clock.

"Freddy!" The brown bear looked at Bonnie before glancing at the clock again.

"Bonnie, come on. We need to get you back into the repair room. The humans will be here soon." Freddy hopped off stage and started ushering the rabbit back into the repair room. Bonnie sat down and Freddy turned on the light before turning to look at the rabbit.

"I have to turn you off now, ok? The humans will turn you back on in about an hour," Freddy said as he started to lift the mask.

"H-hold on a minute! I don't want to be turned off! I just woke up!" Bonnie jerked away from Freddy, and lost his blue mask in the process. Bonnie glanced at the mask in Freddy's hands before trying to grab it. Freddy neatly dodged and muttered a quick apology before flipping the switch on the back of Bonnie's endoskeleton. The rabbit twitched before collapsing on the ground. Freddy put Bonnie back on the table and put the rabbit's mask back on his head. Freddy hurried back onstage just as the clock struck six and the lock to the outside door started jiggling. Thomas walked in whistling, he flipped on light switches as he came in and paused in front of the stage.

"Well, it's good to see you haven't moved this time, I would start to think the place is haunted or something! HA! But I'm sure you'll feel less lonely when we get the other animatronics up and running. I better hurry and open the rest of the building," Thomas sighed before he started to whistle as he walked away.

The day went similar to yesterday, the humans started to trickle in. They made a few changes before stepping back and letting the round man, Mr. C, walk around the entire pizzeria. The other humans, staff, waited nervously.

"This won't do, rearrange the tables and move the cashier closer to the door," Mr.C said as he sat on stage. He called Thomas over for an update on their progress.

"Well Mr. C, we just got the second animatronic working and started on the third. The kitchen appliances are almost completely ready for use and the bathrooms are about half way done. Once we finish the bathrooms and kitchen we can turn on the plumbing, electricity and water for the building."

"That's all we have to do?"

"Yes, sir."

"How long until we finish, Thomas?"

"I'm fairly sure we will finish the kitchen and third animatronic by tonight, but the bathrooms and the other animatronic won't be finished until tomorrow night."

"I see, thank you Thomas."

"Your welcome, sir."

/

 **Yay! Another chapter finished! Sorry it took so long. But my chapters are usually months apart anyways. ;0**

 **So I'm going to be testing this week and this is kind of a stress reliever for me sooo…yeah.**

 **I would luv to hear your opinions on Bonnie, I wasn't sure how to display his character at all or his and Freddy's relationship.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a fav, follow or review!**


	10. The Chef

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**_

/

Freddy watched as the humans continued to scurry around. Two disappeared in the maintenance room before rolling out with a shut down Bonnie perched on a dolly cart. The two workers stopped at the base of the steps and waited until the round human-Mr.C- was paying attention. Then they lifted Bonnie's mask and flipped his switch. Bonnie jerked before standing up straight.

"H-Hey there! I'm Bonnie the bunny! You kids ready to rock?" Bonnie's voice echoed around them. The two mechanics that rolled Bonnie out looked to Mr.C for approval. Mr.C stroked his chin thoughtfully before giving a nod to the mechanics who high-fived when Mr.C turned away. One mechanic started rolling the dolly cart away and the other made sure Bonnie went on stage. Once Bonnie had both feet on the stage the mechanic hurried after the other and shut the door to the maintenance room.

Freddy moved his head up to glance at Bonnie who was looking around from his spot at all the humans moving around. Freddy was about to reach out and grab Bonnie so he wouldn't fall off the stage when Freddy noticed Thomas looking at them. Freddy slowly lowered his head into its original position and shifted his arm as well. He quickly searched through his A.I. for a way to get Bonnie's attention without moving. His A.I. told him he could make a clicking noise with his voice box that wouldn't require movement. Following his A.I.'s directions Freddy made the clicking sound with his voice box. A few seconds passed before Bonnie patted Freddy's shoulder lightly. Freddy felt...relief that Bonnie had moved away from the edge of the stage but he didn't dare move, he was supposed to be in sleep mode and Thomas was closely watching them. Bonnie started patting him a little harder.

"Hey, Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned to Thomas who was walking up the stage steps. Freddy panicked slightly, had he been caught? Freddy watched Bonnie's and Thomas's feet as he listened to their conversation.

"Don't worry Bonnie, Freddy is just charging in sleep mode. He won't wake up until midnight tonight. Now let's get you in position and let you do the same thing. I'm sure you two will have a lot of time to bond tonight." Thomas's and Bonnie's feet disappeared but Freddy could hear them walk a little was behind him before stopping.

"There you go," Thomas said. His footsteps returned to Freddy's side and Freddy felt another pat but this time on his arm. Then Thomas's footsteps disappeared in the noise of the other humans. Freddy listened for a moment longer before going into sleep mode to recharge.

/

When Freddy woke up the humans were gone and it was dark throughout the pizzeria. Freddy turned to see Bonnie's head still lowered. Freddy took a step before he realized something he should have earlier.

 _He wasn't alone._

Freddy paused as a...powerful emotion swept over him. He had a bunny friend like his golden counterpart but he also had another two who would sing with him too. Freddy's A.I. told him that Bonnie should be up by now. So Freddy walked over to Bonnie and poked him on the head. When that didn't work Freddy decided to pull on one of Bonnie's ears. Freddy had just wrapped his hand around it when Bonnie swatted his hand away and glared up at him.

"Don't touch my ears!" Bonnie huffed. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go turn on the next animatronic. You stay out here Bonnie. Your personality is a little to...energetic for someone who was just turned on.," Freddy said firmly. "And before you protest I will introduce you, just not until the new animatronic has his legs under him,ok?"

"Fine. Just hurry, there's nothing to do out here," Bonnie grumbled. Freddy sighed as he walked off stage and headed to the maintenance room. He opened the door and closed it behind him, making sure to lock it in case Bonnie tried to get in before Freddy was ready for him to meet the new animatronic.

Freddy flipped on the lights and approached the work table, sitting on the table was a yellow bird that would be a little shorter than Bonnie when standing up. Freddy's A.I. started to fill in more of the gap of information. This was Chica the chicken, a female animatronic. Freddy paused, he'd never heard of a female animatronic before. Freddy shook his head. It didn't matter what gender she was, all that mattered was getting Chica on her feet, literally and figuratively.

Freddy gently lifted her mask and flipped her switch on and stepped back. The chicken jerked before raising her head. Chica's pink eyes met Freddy's bright blue ones.

"F-Freddy Fazbear...it's so nice to meet you!" Chica cried as she threw herself at him for a hug. Freddy wasn't ready for the sudden movement so they both to fell on the floor with a crash.

"O-oh! I'm really sorry Freddy! I didn't mean to knock you over I was just so happy to see you!"

Chica beamed down at him, Freddy glanced down and noticed Chica had her hands placed beside his head and her arms and legs were straight making her back bend awkwardly. Freddy asked her,"Chica do you even know how to hug someone?" chica gave a, probably embarrassed, grin when they were interrupted by pounding on the door and the jiggling of the doorknob.

"Freddy! Freddy are you ok!? The new guy didn't hurt you did they!?" Bonnie's voice was loud and Chica jumped when the first bang sounded on the door, causing her to fall over. Freddy sighed as he helped Chica into a standing position.

"I'm fine! Just go back to the stage!"

As Bonnie's voice got louder and his pounding on the door so violent it was close to breaking Freddy spotted a red and white guitar. Sticking out of a box in the corner. Freddy grabbed the guitar and hurried to the door, he unlocked it and opened it just enough to push the guitar through before closing and locking it again.  
"As you can see I'm fine! Now keep your A.I. busy by figuring out how to play!" Freddy called. He listened as Bonnie grumbled and walked away. Freddy turned back to Chica.

"Sorry about that, I told him to wait until you were able to at least walk on your own."

"Who was that?" Chica asked as she looked curiously at the door.

"You'll meet him soon, for now let's get you walking."

Freddy coached Chica through how to use her A.I. and learn how to walk, much like he did for Bonnie. Once Chica walked around the room on her own Freddy deemed her ready to leave the room. Chica wrung her hands together nervously as Freddy unlocked the door. He reached out and patted her head reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Bonnie may seem sarcastic and overbearing but he's very nice and curious," Freddy assured her. Chica nodded and stood straighter as she watched Freddy open the door.

Once the door was opened all the way Freddy stepped aside as Chica marched through and gasped, looking around the room in awe. Freddy watched Bonnie place the guitar on the stage where he had been sitting before hurrying over to Chica. The two animatronics stared at each other before they whispered each others' names.  
"Chica…"

"Bonnie…"

Chica smiled and threw her arms around Bonnie in a hug.

"It's so amazing to finally meet you!" she cried happily. Bonnie froze, his hands moved up and down, not sure where to place his hands when Chica pulled back and looked at Freddy.

"Can I go explore, Freddy?"

"Of course, Chica." The chicken shot a bright smile in his direction before disappearing into the dark pizzeria. Freddy looked at Bonnie who was staring at his hands.

"Everything ok Bonnie?"

"S-s-she was a g-g-g-girl!"

"Yes, she is Bonnie. Don't worry though, I don't think she is going to bite you or transmit cooties."

"S-shut up!"

Freddy chuckled as Bonnie stalked away into the darkness, after Chica. Freddy glanced at the clock, 3:26 am. Freddy went on stage to charge after refusing to yesterday morning, he would only charge for a half hour. As Freddy entered sleep mode he thought, _'Bonnie and Chica should be fine. They can't get into trouble right?'_

Little did Freddy know how much trouble Bonnie and Chica could cause in an a half hour.

/

 _ **Hello everyone! Yes, I am still alive. Surprising since I haven't touched this story in a long time huh? Well I'm taking a creative writing course that will hopefully motivate me into updating more frequently. Not sure when updates will be though so…that's it. That's all I wanted to say.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please leave a fav, follow or review!**_


End file.
